User talk:KillerKing17
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fallout Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:YuriKaslov page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- YuriKaslov (Talk) 02:46, January 17, 2011 wut wut yo talkin bout willis? Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 03:46, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey I'm just going to copy this from the main page to save time >=D, but don't hesitate to ask any questions. To start helping this wiki out, you can start editing articles to improve the content or create new pages of your own. Make sure you read the policies first though so you know what rules there are. If you want to help out more, you can add images, improve stub articles, report pages that need to be deleted, or fix''' wanted pages . If you want to see any changes here on the wiki, you can keep an eye on the '''recent changes. If you need any templates you can see them here. If you need to discuss anything on an article go to its talk page and post your thoughts there. If you want to talk about larger things on the wiki go to Wiki Discussion or if you want to talk about more general things go to the Watercooler. If you need any help, you can contact one of the administrators and leave a message on their talk page or post a thread on the help desk. DarkLocustSlayer talk 05:41, January 21, 2011 (UTC) OId California Sorry about you article, because this article acts up for some reason. In fact, when I tried to send you my first message. I had the same problem. I'm looking to fix it, but in the meantime, you should probably save your articles on a word document or something else. -MerchantofDeath 14:00, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi, i'm Deathclawpoop and I would like to personally welcome you to this wiki Deathy 01:19, January 22, 2011 (UTC) 1337 h4x Press teh "add photo to this wiki" button on the right side of the page, k? Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 03:33, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :lol, wen did u strt callin me jura? Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 03:39, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ::ORLY?? Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 03:45, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :::k. Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 03:48, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm not a hater =( DarkLocustSlayer talk 16:08, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Cookie Well I do like cookies :) DLS talk 17:05, January 22, 2011 (UTC) YESSS! DLS talk 17:13, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I will. DLS talk 17:23, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Never guess where I just came from. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lQlIhraqL7o :P Йура(Wo bist der telefon!?) 03:06, January 23, 2011 (UTC) hi im nott a sockpuppet Iamnotasockpuppet 01:36, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Iz cann udersand itt, caunyoo Iamnotasockpuppet 02:02, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Your still coming to the site, right? RIGHT?!!?!?!?! -MerchantofDeath 05:09, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re: Yeah, sorry about that. BTW, what's this other wiki? -MerchantofDeath 04:32, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Why do you insist on calling me "jura"? YuriKaslov 22:13, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :It's fine. YuriKaslov 22:14, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry. YuriKaslov 22:16, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Cause I'm not feeling too good. I'll get on it this weekend, I promise. YuriKaslov 21:38, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :Stop. That's almost as annoying as those talkboxes that used to be "the thing" last year. YuriKaslov 21:44, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Paint has been standard on all Microsoft-brand OSs for several years now.... YuriKaslov 21:48, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :::In any case, I'm going to make myself a grilled cheese sandwich.... yum. YuriKaslov 21:59, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::So... you copied me? lol, I'm working on fleshing out the minor character's for Sev's little mercenary corps. YuriKaslov 00:35, February 26, 2011 (UTC)